One Day
by Frankie P
Summary: Remus is infatuated with Sirius, and it all seems very innocent, until one day everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Remus looked up from the History of Magic test he was writing. Glancing slightly in front of him he could see Sirius's test paper, discarded, half finished on the friend's desk. Sirius himself was relaxing in his chair, balancing precociously on its back two legs.

Remus watched Sirius as he teetered back and forth, fingering his wand; his eyelids drooped, and he looked utterly bored. Swallowing slowly, Remus slid his finger into his collar, loosening his neck tie.

Remus Lupin was fully aware that he was, as others had put it, a pretty boy. With soft blonde hair and brown eyes, he could easily turn heads with one seductive glance. But, being reserved and modest, the handsome boy rarely took advantage of his looks, keeping to himself, and avoiding any unwanted attention.

His best friend Sirius Black, on the other hand, relished the spotlight. Although not as classically good looking as Remus, Sirius's intelligent eyes, mischievous grin, and animated personality caused him to come off as sexy and confident. Sirius never cared much for his appearance, not bothering to tuck in his shirt; his grey sweater always tied jauntily over his shoulders. He always let his hair grow a tad too long, and it was constantly messy due to the fact that Sirius rarely brushed it. But despite all of this, Sirius remained the most popular and beloved boy in school. Remus attributed this to Sirius's ability to charm a person into loving him, within minutes of their meeting. The way someone could look into Sirius's eyes and become entranced by their intensity and power.

Trying to return his attention back to his own test, he looked down at his parchment, but Remus found the questions so painfully dull, that his eyes unknowingly wandered back up, to once again watch Sirius (who now seemed to have fallen asleep, and was snoring quietly).

_God, why does he have to be leaning so bloody close to me?_ thought Remus, whose hands were sweating profusely. Unable to grip his quill properly, his usually impeccable handwriting had slowly gotten more and more slanted until eventually, his quill slipped completely off the desk (leaving behind a long ink line across his page).

Sirius's snoring was getting louder and louder. Whether he was really asleep or just attempting to annoy the professor, Remus didn't know, but it was definitely doing the job. Noticing the snoring teen, Binns pulled out his wand, muttered a few words, and a very loud _POP!_ sounded in front Sirius, waking him up. Meanwhile, his chair lost balance, falling backwards, and Sirius came toppling over on top of Remus.

Before Remus knew what was happening, he found himself flat on the floor, with Sirius in his lap. "M'wake!" Sirius shouted, looking around, bleary-eyed. A few sniggers could be heard around the room, but all Remus could think about was the body of the person who was on top of him, crushing his stomach. His breath caught in his throat. His entire body tensed up. He was afraid to move in case it caused Sirius to get up off of him, and this was something Remus definitely didn't want to happen. Remus quickly memorized the way Sirius's leg felt on top of his, the hand on Remus's chest, the hip pressed in between Remus's thighs. _Fuck, _Remus thought, in a daze, _this is…_

But his thoughts were interrupted by Professor Binns' coughs of disapproval. Sirius, not phased by the experience at all, stumbled up without a care, and then extended his hand to Remus. _Did that just happen?_ Remus thought, as Sirius pulled him up with unexpected strength.

Still a bit woozy, the strength of Sirius's arms caused Remus to stagger into his friend. They were intoxicatingly close, and Remus quickly stepped away, feeling like everyone in the room could tell what he was thinking.

Remus never let on that he was secretly entranced by his friend's every move, every word. _This must be the way everyone feels about Sirius,_ Remus thought. After all, Sirius was the kind of person everybody is drawn to, and tries desperately to gain approval and friendship from. _Everyone love Sirius, I'm not the only one._ Remus thought, convincing himself that his infatuation was completely innocent. That is, until one day, when everything proved otherwise…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Bloody hell, I'll kill those Slytherin bastards!" Sirius yelled, surveying the damage. A few moments earlier all four Maurderers had retired to their room only to find that Sirius's four post bed had been turned into a giant cactus. The bed shape could still be made out, but instead of being made of wood and a mattress, a slimy green plant-like substance had enveloped the entire thing. The bed had been enchanted to grow great thick thorns on its entire surface, and strange, poisonous-looking red flowers were just beginning to sprout out of large hairy pods.

Peter tentatively reached out his hand to touch an especially ugly pod, but quickly withdrew it when the plant snapped its jaws hungrily. "Shit, Peter, use your head!" scorned James, pacing and running his hand through his hair. "I knew this would happen Sirius. I told you the eximius virga potion was going too far!"

Only days before, Sirius had skilfully persuaded his three friends to join him in pulling what he had referred to as "the prank of the century". Only Remus had known the agenda of the evening. After stumbling upon the potion in a very old book Remus had purchased in a back room at Borgin and Burkes, he had mentioned it in a conversation with Sirius. That was the beginning of it all. Sirius's eyes had lit up, and in no time at all, he had begun his scheming.

The potion was simple enough, a solution that could be applied to any surface, and then when an incantation was spoken, would turn into an unstickable glue-like substance. Sirius started work on the potion at once. But to Remus's surprise, Sirius didn't tell Peter or even James of his plan. Instead he came to Remus to help, and against his better, Remus gave in.

It took them three weeks to get the ingredients for the potion together, during which the two boys spent and unusually large amount of time alone together. Despite being roommates and friends for over six years, Remus never felt like Sirius liked him as much as the other boys, and he tended to favour spending time with James. Remus of course, craved the attention of the taller boy, but never let on.

Remus wasn't aware of any sexual feelings he had for Sirius until one night when the two were crammed in the dark North corridor broom closet together, starting to brew their eximius virga potion. "Moony, your knee is jabbing me in the side!" Sirius had protested, wiggling around to find more room.

"Sorry, but if I could just get my wand-" but by moving his arm, Remus knocked over a stack of mops and buckets, which fell directly on top of the two boys. Sometime during the commotion and yelps of pain, Remus felt a hand grip firmly on his thigh.

_Did he do that on purpose? _was the thought in Remus's head as excitement ran through him. _No, it was just an accident, _he convinced himself. But still, the Remus spent the rest of the night "accidentally" bumping into Sirius, craving more of the boy's touch. At one point, after Remus had brushed the small of his friend's back with his elbow, the smaller boy could swear he saw the corner of Sirius's mouth turn up in a knowing smile. That was enough to scare Remus off his secret touches for the rest of the night.

Then the day came for their plan to be put into action. While Sirius was off in the boy's dormitory persuading James and Peter that it would all work out fine, and no one was going to get caught, Remus was pouring the steaming hot eximius virga potion, which had taken him and Sirius weeks to make, into four large buckets.

Veiled in James's invisibility cloak, and carrying the potion buckets and large brushes, the four friends stole off through the shadowy corridors of Hogwarts, down a long and damp winding staircase. Peter guiding them with their magical map, the boys travelled through the basement corridors.

"We must be under the lake by now," James exclaimed. "Check the map, Pete."

Remus recognized a familiar looking door up ahead. "No need James, this is it."

A few years earlier, the boys had discovered that a much easier way to enter the Slytherin common room undetected, rather than having to know the password, was through a secret passage in an unused classroom. The room, which they supposed to be an old potions class, was now dusty and deserted. As they entered, Remus walked straight over to a stone in the classroom floor, tapped it with his wand, and the stone lifted, revealing a trap door.

"Brilliant, Remus!" Sirius exclaimed, giving him a congratulatory slap on the back. What Remus hadn't told them was that the only reason he had found the room and the trap door was that in first year, an older Slytherin boy had taken him down there to beat the shit out of him without being caught. Remus shuddered at the memory of what had happened, and Sirius, standing behind him, stepped closer.

After emerging from another trap door in the floor, they found themselves in a low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room. At once they spread out, being as quiet and careful as possible. Remus was the first to enchant his brush, and the others soon followed. The four brushes danced around the room, splashing the potion over every surface in the Slytherin common room.

Once it was done, the boys had tiptoed back to their dorm room. _Now, we wait, _thought Remus. But it wasn't soon before, one by one, the four friends fell asleep slouched against the door to their room.

When Remus awoke, he couldn't help noticing that Sirius's head was on his crotch. Looking down, he realised that they must have fallen asleep that way. Worrying that Sirius might wake up at any moment and see their predicament, Remus jumped up. This resulted in waking all the boys who sat up, startled.

"Is it time?" James glanced around, sleepily. Sirius, who had already joined Remus standing, looked at his watch.

"Nearly. Are you two ready?" he directed his question towards James and Peter on the ground. They shook their heads yes. Sirius locked eyes with Remus, and they both nodded together. "On my count of three. One…two…three- Virga Verus!" They all shouted these words together, and a purplish strand of light shot out of the tip of their wands, and flew under the door in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

A grin spread devilishly across Sirius's face. "This should be interesting."

It had taken three hours for the Hogwarts staff to unstick the Slytherins from their common room. For the students who had just been standing on the floor at the time, it wasn't so bad. They just had to slip out of their shoes, and were transported to safety. But for the poor students who had been leaning against the doorframes, sitting on the chairs, or touching the walls, it wasn't so easy. In the end, many of the students ended up in the hospital wing with chunks of hair or skin missing, from where they had ripped themselves from the walls and furniture.

And now, they had a problem. Although not as clever or grand as the eximius virga prank, the Slytherins had retaliated with admitable force.

Peter, looking worried for his safety, opted to sleep elsewhere for the night. No way am I staying here. What if that thing eats me in my sleep? He gestured to one of the pus spewing pods. "I'll just sleep on the floor in the dorm next door. James are you coming?"

James looked at the large plant, and it's proximity to his own bed. "Yup. Sorry Siri-" he said as he quickly left the room, joining Peter.

"Well, I guess it's just us then," and something in Sirius's grin may Remus start to sweat. The two boys sat next to one another leaning up against Remus's bed, sending spell upon spell at the plant, but nothing seemed to happen except for the occasional explosion of nasty puss from one of the pods.

"I'm knackered."

"Nothing seems to be working. Sorry Sirius," said Remus, moving to a sitting position on his bed.

"Ya, you should be sorry, you sod. It is all your fault this happened. You and that brilliant little mind of yours."

"Wha- it was your prank Siri-"

"You were the brains behind it all. Don't be so modest. I know how wicked you can be." He put his head on Remus's shoulder as a sign of affection.

Remus felt suddenly uncomfortable at their proximity, as if Sirius would be able to read his thoughts. "Er," Remus said, I think I'd better go to sleep now."

"Oh, ya sure…wait a minute. Look what I nicked from the kitchen last week, I'd completely forgotten." Sirius pulled a bottle of firewhisky from under a loose floorboard. "Cheers," he said taking a swig.

"Cheers," Remus replied taking a drink for himself. They sat on the bed, passing the bottle back and forth, talking and laughing, forgetting about their predicament. In a moment of seriousness, the bottle half empty, Sirius looked at Remus.

"Thanks for trusting me."

Remus smiled shyly, "Friends are supposed to trust each other, no?"

"Ya, I know, but people treat me odd sometimes. You can really tell when you look someone in the eyes, that they really want something form you. But, you've been one of the few people that…haven't done that to me."

Remus felt a flood of guilt rush over him. Sirius's stuttered words wouldn't have made sense to anyone else, but he understood. _I do want something from you,_ had been the thought at that moment. Covering up his shame, Remus laughed uncomfortably. "Give me that," he said reaching at the bottle in Sirius's hand.

Their fingers touched, their knees and elbows knocked together, and their eyes met as they laughed and wrestled over the bottle. "Shit," Remus laughed as the bottle spilled to the floor. "I guess neither of us will get to drink it."

There was a few seconds of silence, and then Sirius stood up, "I think I'll sleep on the couch in the common room tonight…since my bed it, you know."

"Oh, ya. I guess I'll stay here, I'm sure I'll be fine with James's bed in the way of yours."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Remus-" Sirius started.

"Goodnight." Remus turned his back on his friend and pulled a cotton shirt out of his school trunk. He unbuttoned his school shirt and threw it to the ground, unaware if Sirius was watching him or not.

He pulled on the shirt in his hand as he heard a soft, "Night," from Sirius, and the opening of the door.

In a moment of courage, Remus turned around, "Ummm…" Sirius turned back into the room.

"Ya?"

"If you want, it might be more comfortable…" Remus couldn't believe what he was about to say. "…in the bed."

Sirius scrunched his nose in confusion, "I highly doubt that, mate." He looked at the hairy cactus he now had for a bed.

"No, I mean my bed." Remus caught Sirius's eyes for a painfully long and silent moment, wishing he could read his friend's thoughts.

"No." Sirius finally broke the silence.

Stuttering in desperation Remus tried to appear cool, "I mean, are you sure your legs aren't too long?"

Sirius didn't smile, "No."

"Okay then, goodnight," Remus turned away in embarrassment. He could hear the door to their room click closed as he was left alone.

* * *

Don't worry...he comes back!

A Joke...

Remus: Harry, Voldemort is trying to attack the castle!

Harry: Are you fucking serious?

Remus: Well yes, but that's beside the point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Why does life always wallop you with more than one thing at a time?_ Remus looked over at Sirius's slimy, prickly bed and thought that it was a perfect metaphor for how his friendship with Sirius was looking like. _I am such an ass._ He thought miserably, lying in his four poster, staring at the canopy. _Maybe he didn't take it the way I meant it. _But Remus wasn't sure what way he had meant it.

He imagined Sirius downstairs in the common room. He wondered what he was thinking. Maybe he was asleep by now. Remus began to feel sleepy himself. He imagined Sirius had said yes, and that they were lying together right now in the narrow bed. Lost in his thoughts, he barely heard the door open, and was startled when the curtains of his bed were flung open.

"You were right."

"What?" Remus looked up wide eyed at Sirius.

"My legs are too long."

"Well, there's plenty of room," Remus lied and moved as far over on his tiny bed as he could, never looking away from Sirius, who lay down next to him.

Sirius closed his eyes immediately and turned his back to Remus, who lay on his back looking up. He didn't touch Sirius. They lay there for a long time, and Remus was sure that Sirius was asleep by then, until he suddenly moved to a sitting position, peeled off his shirt, and lay back down.

"So…you're going to sleep now?" Remus whispered.

"I'm going to try," was Sirius's cool response. Remus hadn't the faintest idea what Sirius was thinking.

"Sorry…"

Remus turned on his side to watch the muscles of Sirius's back ripple and move as he breathed. Remus could have been completely content to gaze at Sirius's broad back all night, but something in him, _probably the firewhisky_, he thought, compelled him to touch it.

Slowly and gently, Remus slid his hand across the mattress so that it rested ever so softly on the back of the man beside him. Remus watched for a reaction, but none came, and he pulled his arm away, a few inches back.

To Remus's surprise, Sirius, eyes still closed, rolled a little so that his back once again touched Remus's arm. Unsure of whether Sirius had moved in his sleep or not, Remus daringly decided to test his luck. After a moment of building up courage, Remus lifted his arm from beneath Sirius's back and placed it around his shoulder.

No reaction. _This is mad._ Remus thought, but something in the pit of his stomach urged him to go further. Sirius stirred again, rolling completely on his back and at the same moment, Remus stretched his arm across Sirius's naked chest. Remus felt Sirius's hand grasp over his own. He took it as a sign to continue, and in a moment, Remus's hand slid over the whole of Sirius's chest, from his nipple, down and down, until his fingers slid under Sirius's waistband.

But then his mouth was on him, kissing its way up his stomach, Remus's tongue heedlessly flicking over the sensitive flesh. Sirius's stillness revealed his embarrassment, but Remus caressed kisses up his neck, holding nothing back, his movements strong and certain with desire. Remus could feel Sirius's hand on his head, fingers running through his hair. He could hear the rhythm of Sirius's heartbeat. His own heart was racing so fast he could barely catch his breath.

Remus had wanted this for so long, and it was finally going to happen. He had spent hours when Sirius was unaware, staring at his lips, not quite sure what he wanted to do, but now he knew.

Sirius still hadn't opened his eyes, but had parted his lips slightly. Remus kissed his way up Sirius's neck and their lips grazed each other's.

"Remus," Sirius pushed the boy off of him. "I can't do this."

"What, what's wrong?"

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"I've just totally screwed this up, haven't I?" Remus gave a hoarse laugh and sat up. He looked down at Sirius, too disappointed to be embarrassed. Sirius seemed like he wanted to say something, but Remus spoke first. "For a moment, I just- I thought somehow you were-"

There was silence for awhile, and to Remus it seemed endless. Then, in one sudden movement, Sirius pulled Remus towards him, grabbing a handful of his hair and kissing him so forcefully that Remus took a few seconds to respond.

Sirius let his arms collapse, and Remus slipped down to bring his head against Sirius's stomach. Remus furiously unbuttoned Sirius's pants and pulled them off, afraid Sirius may change his mind again.

Gripping Sirius's hips with his large hands, he pulled his erection into his mouth and sucked it feverishly. Remus heard a whimpering deep in Sirius's throat.

He felt Sirius beginning to respond, pressing himself lightly up against Remus's mouth, then beginning the unconscious slow roll of hips that told Remus he was getting closer. He grasped Sirius more firmly and felt the release of his muscles as he gave himself over to what Remus was doing.

Remus felt a slight pulse down at the base of his erection just as Sirius began to shiver under his hands. He was in danger of losing control. He paused and Sirius looked at him with unfocused eyes.

"I have to stop a moment."

"Oh."

"Or this'll be over before it's begun."

"Oh! But you- this- I haven't done anything to you." Sirius raised himself on his elbows to look at him. Remus had slipped half off the bed. Looking back up at him, he took in the sight of Sirius, tall and tanned and still aroused.

"What now?" Sirius scrunched his face up comically. Remus knew that his friend often did this to make light of a serious moment.

"Stand up," Remus said smiling.

"What for?"

"What do you think for? No, come over here, so you can hold onto the wall."

Remus's hands skimmed over his friend's chest and stomach and cupped his balls. He licked the back of Remus's neck. "Like this, okay?"

Sirius spread his legs wider and then Remus was at his entrance. His hands bracketed Sirius's on either side, and the smaller boy could feel the lean, muscular warmth of the other in front of him.

"I feel strange, not being able to see you." Sirius murmured, and Remus bit his shoulder, hearing a sharp intake of breath.

With Remus's very first thrust, he felt as if he had just sunk down to some primeval level of his brain. He knew he should be gentle, but each time he pulled out and felt Sirius's tight grip around him, Remus found himself mindlessly allowing himself to thrust into him harder. And harder. Hearing Sirius's low moan Remus slowed himself. Beneath him, Sirius gave a slow shudder, and Remus dug his nails into the body of the other boy.

They felt each other's excitement, a subtle animal message of scent and stance, a basic wordless communication neither of them had ever felt with any woman, ever. The knowledge of desire rippled through Remus, and Sirius cried out, arching his back.

"Shh." Remus took his hand and muffled his friend's mouth. Sirius in turn bit him back on the palm, and Remus felt his balls contract with helpless desire. He was driving into him now, harder and faster than before, and he pressed his face close to Sirius's, seeming half-frightened by the strength of his own desire.

And then, because Remus wasn't deep enough, wasn't close enough, he bent his knees, changing the angle of entry. Now each thrust brought Remus up against something deep inside Sirius, making him cry out.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, don't stop, please don't stop!"

Beyond coherent thought, Remus wrapped his arm around Sirius's waist and to his erection. He slid it back and forth until tremors ran through the boy. And then, with a muffled shout, Remus joined him, coming undone.

Dazed, Sirius slumped down onto the floor. It seemed like an eternity before he looked up through sweat-soaked bangs at his friend above him. For a long moment they held each other's gaze until Sirius pulled himself up, and walked in the direction of the other side of the room while grabbing his boxers and pulling them on.

"I like you better without clothes." Remus smiled and climbed up onto his bed. Unusual for his temperament, Sirius didn't smile back; instead the dark haired boy grabbed what he could of his clothes and walked quickly through the door, closing it behind him.

_Bollocks, this is bad._ Remus thought to himself, feeling a tight knot develop in the pit of his stomach. _Sirius will never speak to me again. Why couldn't I have just controlled myself? _Knowing that he had probably just ruined his friendship with the one person that he loved the most, Remus lay back on his bed, and made himself recount every moment, punishing himself for what he'd just done.

The next day Sirius seemed normal. He didn't appear to be mad at Remus. In fact he didn't appear to even acknowledge what had happened the previous night. He smiled and laughed with Remus, and even caught his eye a few times. Remus wasn't sure what these looks meant, but he hoped that they meant something along the lines of,_ I'm sorry. I like you too._

That night, Sirius pulled Remus into a dark corner and ravished him until his lips were red and swollen.

It went on like that, kissing, secret rendezvous at night. They never told anyone, but sometimes when no one was watching, Sirius would stand close to Remus, putting his hand on the small of the boy's back, and all Remus could do was smile.

* * *

The End. 

Let me know if you liked it, or if you have any requests or ideas for stories!


End file.
